


Trapped (together)

by Just_a_hobo



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clingy mono, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Jealous mono, Jealousy, Mono Has Issues, Mono has abandonment issues, Mono is creepy, Not a ship fic, Obsessive Behavior, Separation Anxiety, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, not romantic in any way, plz don't take it that way, possessive mono, prompt, this was rushed and lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_hobo/pseuds/Just_a_hobo
Summary: Mono has abandonment issues and it's Six's problem now.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 111





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used ao3 before, help. I have no idea what I'm doing. Just so you know for sure, this is not a ship fic! Mono is just a weirdchamp. Also, you can use this prompt and make your own story out of it if you want, you don't even have to give credit if you don't want to! This was just a really random thing I wrote in 5 minutes lol.

Mono grabs six's wrist harshly before she has the chance to run away. "Do you even realize how much you've hurt me, six?" His sad voice is like static in her ringing ears as he peers into her eyes with a glimmer of desperation hidden behind those hazy irises. "But, that's okay! I forgive you." His lips are tugged into a warm smile as his free hand cups her face and he tenderly caresses her cheek, his thumb tracing gentle circles over her soft skin and six's heart stutters to beat. His fingers trail down to the curl of her back and six instinctively struggles against his grasp but he only tightens his grip on six, bruising her with the roughness of his hold. "It's okay, you don't have to struggle! I won't hurt you." His smile turns into a flat line as he yanks her body flush against his and whispers in her ears, his aggressive tone nothing but serious. "But I won't let you leave me ever again."


	2. Need

Sometimes, mono would let his anger take hold of him just to see how six would react and he has never been disappointed with the results. When six bares her canines at him with a burning resentment, mono always gives a light chuckle of adoration, much to six's disgust. But mono didn't care if six hated it, because he deserved this. To have six and her attention. Maybe it was cruel of him, to steal her from the world. But the itch to possess her was stronger than anything he could describe. He needed to be near her, need to be able to see her, smell her, feel her. She was intoxicating. Mono could feel the raging thirst scraping at his sanity and it could only be quenched by six and only six. This twisted craving was sure to be the thing that shatters him, he knows, and he'll let it happen, if only to be with six for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this a oneshot book? I don't know how often I'll update though, just warning you before hand if I actually make this a thing!


	3. Won't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update :D

Six's sleeping form radiated warmth in mono's arms and he feels lucky he has her again, and all to himself too. He snuggles his nose in the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply and he gives a sigh of pleasure. 

Six's sent was so recognizable to mono. 

It was the faint memory of leaves dampened from the rain, and a small touch of wet grass adding to her unique air. The reasons he loved It was because it was so different, a complete contrast to the revolting stench of the city that lies beyond the tower they reside in, It also came in handy when tracking her down. Mono's bones rattled at the mere recollection of his time alone, sitting on that wretched chair. Mono took on last whiff, Six's aroma sending tingles rushing through his veins and twisting his senses back into place. 

Six was here, in his arms and he swears to never let her go. He'll keep her locked here in this tower, forever tied to him. His mind flashes to that day, the day six left him and he tightened his hold around her waist, a low growl leaving his lips. He won't let her escape.


	4. Resolve

Though mono didn't actually care, he would berate six for her betrayal just to make her give in to his attempts at giving her affection. 

It would appear that six felt guilty for what she did and he'll take that to it's full advantage if he really needed to. He'll admit that seeing the soft edges of Six's features contorted into shame as if she was being stung made his heart flutter to the sky. It was proof she cared, even if she acted otherwise. A warm feeling wormed it's way into his gut and he was elated. She could never disappoint him.

Mono's feet swayed in the chair he was seated in. His shift was almost over, and that meant he could be with six again. He couldn't be with six all the time, like he wished, but he had duties he had to fulfill. So he would complete them with a sturdy resolve he could only feel if it involved six. 

She filled him emotions he didn't know he had, gave him the strength to perform the tasks he was given, and he wouldn't take it for granted, not this time. His teeth grinded together and he clenched the chair so hard it could crack.

He had been too lean before—put too much trust in six to always stay with him. He watched the TV's displayed before him with intent eyes. He wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking suggestions, so leave a comment with your requests and I might write them!


	5. Jealousy

Mono couldn't exist without six. That's all mono understood and he never tried to deny it, even though he probably should, like any sane person would, but mono wasn't sane, that much was obvious. Maybe he was at some point, but six changed everything for mono. She warped his world in a way he didn't think was possible. That was how six was though, she did things most people couldn't do and it only added another bundle of sticks to the blazing fire that was his love for her. He gazed at the screen that observed six and a smile graced his lips.

He would never get tired of watching her twirl the handle of her beloved music box. Though he did feel a pang of jealousy prick at his skin, he would tolerate it for six. That toy made her smile, something he couldn't do, and he appreciates it. But that's the only reason he allows her keep it, if not, he would've just smashed it to a pathetic crumpled piece of trash already. He hated that thing. 

It stole Six's attention from him, and he detests anything that takes her from him. He wanted her to look at him like that—treat him the same way, like he was something precious that needed to be handled with care. He could make those desires true, but he wanted to forge a bond with her on his own terms, naturally, like how it's supposed to be. Like how it was.

He wouldn't use his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a compile of the same idea, the timeline is just scattered.


	6. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six's pov? Yes!

Six's mind was swarming with confusion as she heard the familiar sound of a tv buzzing to life. She caught a glimpse of it in the room down the hall, but it somehow felt like it was right in front of her, and it tickled her in the worst way possible. She whirled around on her heels and took a daring step forward, instincts alerting her of the thin ice she was walking on. This was dangerous, but six couldn't shake the feeling that was prodding at her nerves. 

She tiptoed across the corridor to the tv and it didn't feel like she was in control of her own actions, it was like her limbs were being pulled by an invisible rope, drawing her closer. It was whispering silently in her ears, words of encouragement—telling her she was make the right decision and she slinked into their lies, even though deep down she felt a grim fate was hanging above her head. 

She should turn around and run in the opposite direction, but a wave of need washed away any rational thought she had as she made her way to the entrance of the looming room, heart thumping against her rib cage. She stilled at the doorway, her pulse pumping with a hurricane of regret as she swallowed the sight just a few meters away from her.

Mono.


	7. Longing

It feels like forever now, mono doesn't think he knows how to be without six. Has he ever known? He can't remember. He's not sure if it should bug him or not, but knows he doesn't need to remember—as long as six is with him, nothing else matters. Though she may not know it, she helps him. She always has and he finds it absurd how he didn't realize it sooner. 

His thoughts lead back to the distant memory of them holding hands, how warm her skin felt against his and how much it reassured him that everything was going to be okay. He longs to freely hold her hand in his, without having to pull such a cheap card just for her to give him some affection. 

They used to have little constraints when it came to those things, but it was different now. They're relationship was stained and he wasn't sure how to fix it. Mono didn't completely have six yet. His chewed on his bottom lip. Giving her what she wants might repair some of the damage, but she wants to be free and he wants to keep her tucked away from everything but him, doing that would contradict all of his efforts, so that isn't an option. He slouches in his seat and pulls his knees close to his chest, snaking his arms around his legs as a frown etches on his face. 

He refused to let her go. 

There had to be another solution—he'll find another solution. He doesn't care how long it will take, he just can't be apart from her again. Never again. His body trembles at the notion. He couldn't do it again. He just couldn't. He feels a familiar sting bloom in his eyes and he struggles to gasp. He swiftly scoots off the chair and heads out the room. 

Six would make him better again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some ideas cuz I'm running outta juice fast plz help—
> 
> (Another chapter coming tomorrow, it's gonna be a bit longer bois, be prepared!)


	8. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a continuation to the last chapter, just thought I'd clarify.

Mono walks down the dark and dusty hallway, the clap of his feet hitting the floor filling the quiet air around him. Mono couldn't remember what his life was like before he met six, but he knew his past was spent in a heavy daze, just stumbling to survive the next day. He hated that life. But now, he had six. And that's all mono will ever need to keep going—keep striving to wake up the next morning. 

Mono opens the door standing tall before him and it creeks, making him pause for a brief moment before he lets out a breath of relief as he deems it safe to continue his pursuit and he opens the door, his muscles relaxing at the sight of yellow peeking out from a nearly closed suitcase. He treads on careful feet, slowly creeping towards Six's laying figure and kneels down when he reaches his destination.

Cautiously, he lifts the head of the case up to reveal Six resting, arms folded around her music box and he lets a snarl escape him. It's hard to resist the urge to swipe the music box from her hold and crush it until it's nothing but ash in the wind, but he restrains himself when his eyes catch a glimmer of a smile swirl across her lips. 

For a while, he just sits and beholds six, relishing in the taste her essence brings him. What would he do without her, he couldn't imagine.

After enough time spent admiring the treasure in front of him, he moves his hand to the bone of her cheek, the pads of his fingers rubbing the smooth surface until he had the feel of her skin imbedded into his mind so he could never forget. He did this often to see if it would change—silly, he knows—but it never did and he liked to think she stayed the same just for him. The idea made him salivate in pure ecstasy.

He was such a blubbering mess of joy right now he didn't even notice six beginning to stir.

A startled gasp slapped him out of his blissful trance and he immediately pulls away from her, an apology ready on the tip of his tongue. "Six! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up!" He insists as six crawls as far as she can from him, back smacking the suitcase as her body tenses. Mono's brows furrow together at the action and he switches his approach. "Six, get back here. Now." His voice is low and demanding, a flicker of a threat laced in his tone and six hesitates to comply.

Mono feels anger bubble inside him and reaches for her wrist, snagging her as he thrust's her forward, six jerking away but mono's grip is firm and she's shoved into his arms. He feels her quiver in his forced embrace and a shudder of regret pools in his stomach. He cooed hushed words of comfort into her ear as he nests his nose within the fluff of her hair, leaving soft kisses on her forehead and he feels her ease against him.

His breath hitches and he stiffens. He doesn't know what to think. This response couldn't be trusted, but he finds himself melting into her touch. He wasn't bothered, but thrilled. She was willingly accepting his advances and he teeters toward this spark of uncertainty rippling through his common sense. He secures his hold, cradling her frantically as if a shackle was shed between them and he endorses this bitter feeling jumbling his inside's because, at least she was leaning into him. Mono lets out a rigid chuckle that sours his throat.

Was this the best he could do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! I didn't think it would be very good cuz I've never written a fanfic before until now, but you like it and I'm just relived and happy. Thank you for reading. <3


	9. Realization

The world was so much bigger than mono could've thought, and he was terrified. Would it swallow him whole before he had the opportunity to genuinely live a worthy life? And that fear only amplified when he was alone, but that changed on the fateful day he staggered across a girl in need.

Six, was her name. 

She told him after they mercilessly shot the monster that kept her captive. That entire encounter was fueled soley on the shock of electrifying adrenaline only a near death experience could bring them. But it sizzled down once they escaped and survived on the skin of their teeth. That was the first time mono had killed someone, but that wasn't what made his hands tremor so uncontrollably—no, it was the fact that it didn't unsettle him like it was supposed to. Like he thought it would have if he ever had to commit such a heinous act.

That was the day he discovered that something about him was... off.

But it was also the day he could stop being a simple, scared little child—no different than others. It was liberating, in an bewildering sense. That's what made it funny though, because it was also the day he became shackled to something he wouldn't understand until it was too late.

It seemed like everyone was chained to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer, but I cut a lot of it because it just didn't feel right. Hope that's okay.


	10. Fortunate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of a long chapter to make up for the wait, I've just been burnt out from writing—plz forgive me :')

The tower constantly swarmed Mono's mind with warnings, telling him not to trust six with an unwavering voice that oozed with certainty. It was agitating and mono didn't know what to do to make it stop. 

He tried convincing it, arguing that their relationship was restored and back to normal and that she loved him again, but it couldn't be persuaded no matter what and it made his heart sink into a deep ocean of conflicting feelings. Anger, confusion, apprehension, despair. It all spun his head around in useless rotations and made him sick. It made his job more difficult than it should be and made his muscles tighten with smoldering stress.

It was disorienting.

He wished this would just end already. It felt like the day was stuck in the same spot, time never passing by and mono couldn't sit still, wiggling in his seat as he tried to focus on the screens before him. He never wanted to be with six more than he did now, but he couldn't even watch her to try and control his craving. 

His head kept stuttering to the tv that monitored six but the fizz of static that commanded him hissed in his ears and he kept his gaze fixed on every other screen that wasn't overseeing her. He would've complained but he felt like that was a bad move. His eyes scanned the tvs, but his mind wouldn't stop crawling back to six.

A frown stretched his mouth and he let a low growl of frustration escape his lips. He didn't want to just sit and search through the tvs, he wanted to be with six. He pursed his lips in a pout, but continued with his work. 

Mono was struggling.

He was fiddling with his fingers as uneasiness swept through him, the pulse of static blaring in his mind. He couldn't stop his squirming as the image of children being caught and torn apart by the brutal teeth of bare traps, their gut churning screaming cutting through the tv, blood splattering and painting the grass a deep crimson red—it all made his mind spin with memories of him and six and his heart throbbed.

Six.

Six.

Six.

He yearned to be in her presence, not even looking at her would be enough to satisfy the urge to feel her heat warm his cold skin. Sorrow crashed through him like a violent storm and his eyes stung, tears pooling over and rolling down his flushed cheeks and he bit back a whimper. He felt deprived and anger suddenly swept his sadness away like it wasn't even there.

Six.

Six.

Six.

He clenched his jaw as he struggled to calm himself down, ragged huffs blowing past his gritted teeth. His blood was boiling and he was shaking with blistering rage. This wasn't fair and he was furious. Just when his relationship with six went back to normal, the tower just had to keep him away from her. Was this just to spite him? Why? He did everything he was told without complaint or hesitation, and this is how they treat him? He thought they had a deal and betrayal stirred within him.

Before he could stop himself, he felt his power fester and flare to life and he broke the tvs in front of him in a childish fit, the screens shattering and falling on the floor. 

After a while of staring at shards of chipped glass, realization set in and he knew how irrational he was being. But that didn't shift his bitter mood, mono's temper still high enough to keep his brows knitted together. The flesh appeared after his tantrum and a single eye blinked at him.

A voice like static chimed in his mind. "Calm yourself, child. We did not betray you." 

Mono pursed his lips in a pout, "I don't wanna talk to you." 

A chuckle echos in his head. "Very well, have it your way. But do not blame me when the girl—"

"Just shut up and let me see her." Mono didn't want it to finish that sentence.

"As you wish, my prince." 

Mono would imagine it smirking if it could and rolls his eyes but doesn't waste this opportunity and rushes out the room, almost tripping as he does.

Relief washes over him as he sees the awaiting door just ahead of him and he makes haste, swinging the door open as soon as he reaches the room. 

A magenta hue enveloped him as he entered, a smile lightning up his face when six opens her case to greet him, rubbing her eyes as she yawns tiredly.

She hums when her eyes catch his and mono beams, a squeal of excitement rumbling his throat. 

"Six!" Mono jumps to hold her, his long arms wrapping around her slim waist and six stiffens for a brief second before sinking into his touch, but mono was too ecstatic to care about the alarming moment.

Mono snuggles his head into the slope of her shoulder, inhaling her sent as a sigh tumbles from his mouth. "I missed you." He mumbles into her collar bone and he feels her muscles tense but she quickly eases against him again, so mono doesn't question it, even though he should.

He pulls away from her to examine her face, his hand cupping her cheek in his palm and a gentle smile dances across his lips when she leans into his hand, her eyes drifting shut.

It was astounding how six affected him—how she made his head fuzzy with her smell, how she made feel like he overdosed on happiness, how she made his skin tingle with just her being with him. 

He was fortunate... wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would clarify that mono and six are teens in this don't know the exact age you can make it up yourself lol so mono spent a long time alone


End file.
